Tmnt Its always the little ones who look innocent
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: This is a story with Venus de milo, Larota, Talena and Amoly meeting the Tmnt and one of traitor but will she stay with her boyfriend and sisters or go back to her dark family and be the dark assassin she was brought up to be ? read and find out xxx please review xxx This is a 2007 tmnt
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx**_

_**Profiles**_

_**Name: Amoly Saki,**_

_**Nickname: Amy, Molly, Mistress M and Ammy,**_

_**Age: 15,**_

_**Born: Tokyo, Japan,**_

_**Raised: Tokyo and New York City,**_

_**Family: Oroku Saki (father), Aimi Saki (Mother), Karai Saki (older sister) and Senpai Taichi,**_

_**Role: Wise one and Party animal,**_

_**Weapon: Ribbon Nunchucks,**_

_**Hello my names Amoly, **__**but you can call me Ammy. I was born in Japan which im really proud of since i love Japan, especially Tokyo its the best but i have a family with a bad name and i mean bad not just your couple of criminal records family i mean bad as in my father and sister are killers and dangerous assassins but i did have a loving and caring mother who was the opposite to my father. To bad i only have any faint memories of my mother but i know she was one of a kind. I grew up with my father telling me i was hideous so the only way to make him proud was to train hard, learn all his dark moves and deal with pain to become an assassin like my father and take down the enemies. I have always looked like this since my mum was cursed when she was pregnant with me. But one day i have had enough of him bulling me and beating me senselessly and so i ran away and met Venus de milo, Larota and Talena and i lived and trained with them but never showed them my dark moves or they will know instantly who i am since they never will know where i come from which helps and protects me from remembering my father and my past but i will always have my scar that looks like a foot with three slashes across it to remind me who i really am, a deadly killing machine that should never be allowed to even live or even deserve such great sisters or senpai who by the way is a possum since she was mutated a long time ago. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any of the tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx**_

_**Profiles**_

_**Name: Venus de milo Kato**_

_**Nickname: Venus / Vee**_

_**Age: 17 and a half**_

_**Born: Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Raised: Japan and New York City**_

_**Family: Taichi (senpai and Auntie), Aoi Kato (Father), Kumiko Kato (mother), Kaito Kato (younger brother)**_

_**Role: Leader and protector of my Sisters**_

_**Weapon: Tessen/Katana **_

_**Hi I'm Vee, When I was a young girl I lost my father and brother in one night to yeah you guessed it the can opener. My mother was able to take me to the Big apple to her sister Taichi who I know as Senpai or Mistress Nakano to keep me safe when I was 7 and then later on my mother was murdered so I have trained and dedicated the rest of my life to protect me, my senpai and my sisters but not forgetting my revenge but like my Senpai says 'Do not let revenge cloud your mind let it flow with you not through you' so I haven't been obsessed with doing it yet but I'm just saying if I ever see that poor excuse of a ninjitsu master or anyone distantly related to him I'm warning you now 'watch out I'm coming for you!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own any of the tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx_**

**_Profiles_**

**_Name: Talena Stockman _**

**_Nickname: Tally / T_**

**_Age: 16 and a half_**

**_Born: New York City, USA_**

**_Raised: New York City, USA_**

**_Family: Baxter Stockman (father), Taylor Stockman (Mother), Taichi (Senpai)_**

**_Role: The brains_**

**_Weapon: Bo staff_**

**_I'm Talena, I was born and raised in the Big Apple. I lost my mother at the age of six. She died in a car accident by some stupid ninjas, I know because I was there but fortunately survived because my mother protected me which sadly killed her. After her death my father went nuts, he strated building M.O.U.S.E.R and working for the shredder. One day my father went a little over board when he came home with a needle and in it was a glowing goo which he then injected me in my neck, it burned me all over which made me lose control over my body, dropping my pet turtle terry in the process and when I saw myself in a mirror I saw I had mutated into a giant turtle and I tried to think how but was taken out of thought when I saw my own father pull out a animal tranquillizer at me saying 'Now you shall work for me and my master shredder' I kicked it out of his hands since my mother made me take martial arts to protect myself on the streets from a young age and I ran away then cried myself to sleep in the dump in a old car but when I woke up I was in a lair and on that day I met the owners of the lair and it turns out it belonged to another turtle named Venus de milo and Mistress Nakano who is a possum and months later Larota came along then a year went by and Amoly came to us and we all joined Venus while promising myself to avenge my mothers death and to bring my dad back while taking Karai, Shredder and this girl he wants back called Mistress M who went missing but I will soon find her as well and take them all out of this world. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own any of the Tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx**_

_**Profiles**_

_**Name: Larota Hun**_

_**Nickname: Lara**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Born: New York City, USA**_

_**Raised: New York City, USA**_

_**Family: James Hun but locally known as just Hun (Father), Emma Hun (Mother), Fiona Hun (Twin), Taichi (Senpai)**_

_**Role: Hothead and Muscle**_

_**Weapon: Kamas **_

_**S'up I'm Larota you can call me Lara but never Larry or Lala like my younger sister Amoly or your Dead meat too, I was born and raised in the Big NYC but I grew up in a very difficult lifestyle and family. My dad used to a sweet and kind successful lawyer until he was forced by shredder to turn dark and use his money to create a gang called the purple dragons, Of course I was forced to join to make my father proud of me. My parents have been divorced ever since he turned evil for good and an agreement was made which was one parent has a child each, My mother had Fiona and my father had me whoop de doo great for me and I never saw them again but sometimes I would get in touch until my mutation so lets just say I'm not proud of my past. But that all changed when one night I stole from a jewellery store on cherry ave but I was caught and as I was being chased by the police I slid into this spilt green goo and got covered in it which burned all over me but when the burning suddenly stopped I looked at my reflection in a puddle and I saw I was a freaking turtle, I didn't think my father would understand so I didn't bother going back and I didn't what else to do I mean I was only 12 so I ran to the city dump when I met two other turtles called Venus de milo and Talena and then a year later Amoly came to us for help which we gave with our Senpai Mistress Nakano and auntie of vee. I promised myself to not rest until I kill the shredder, all his relatives since we didn't want any new Shredder Jr to annoy us and kill all who tried to stop me from trying to stop that mad man and make them pay for what they have done to me and my family.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own any of the Tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx**_

**_Leo_**_** POV**_

_**It was a cold, August night in New York. Me and my brothers were doing our daily patrol of the city, We were on the rooftop of an old building. **_

_**"Leo, I'm BORED!" Mikey complained for the 100th time**_

_**"Mikey, stop complain-" I was cut off by a shadow and hearing footsteps just a few meters away**_

_**"what was that?" asked Donnie**_

_**"what are ya standing there for? Lets check it out" Said Raph He jumped to the next building. My brothers did the same. I rolled my eyes and went after them. We ended up in an alleyway where we lost the shadow and I pulled out my katanas just in case it was the foot clan. Then a foot solider fell off the rooftop and landed in front of me. We heard battle grunts and weapons clanging together on the rooftop ahead so we climbed the fire escape and stayed on the opposite building where the fight was happening. When we reached the top me and my brothers were shocked at the view...Female turtles IN NEW YORK! I had to be dreaming I mean what are to chances of that. I noticed one of them in particular. She wore a sky-blue mask that was well braided in the back, her weapon was a Tessen, her beautiful eyes were pure and shined perfectly. Wait I don't even know her yet and I...like her? 'Keep your cool Leo' I kept saying in my head over and over.**_

_**Mikeys POV**_

_**I can't believe my eyes four girls damn...They were fighting the foot. They were all good fighters but there was one that was the most playful than the other three which caught my eye. she wore a lush pink mask that had two plaits at the back, her weapons are Ribbons with chucks at the end, her eyes were an amazing baby blue kinda like mine but hers glistened in the moonlight beautifully. We were all staring at the girls we have never seen before in our lives. I grunted when Raph hit me on the head, he must have seen me panting like a dog at the pink one and I must have grunted quite loud since while I was glaring at Raph while rubbing the back of my head the pink one saw us and walked off behind us with out us noticing until Leo pointed it out by saying**_

_**"Hey guys I swear there were four turtles?" I looked around and said**_

_**"Yeah there was a blue, red, purple and pi-" before I could even finish my sentence I was dragged into the open by a pink ribbon and came face to face with the pink one and I chuckled nervously while saying **_

_**"he-he found her" she looked at me coldly but I saw her lips tug a little, obviously showing she knew what we were on about by listening in on us earlier but she began to glare harder and shouted **_

_**"Who are you?!, who do you work for?!" and before I could answer Raph came out shouting **_

_**"Get away from him NOW!" she smirked at him and said**_

_**"or what you'll scratch me with those salad tongs" he walked up and said coldly **_

_**"Oh you have no idea I'll-" he was cut off when three other turtle figures came up behind her and the red one said **_

_**"You won't touch her pretty boy or-" AGAIN! She was cut off I mean stop its confusing Ahhhh my head sooo confusing and too much puzzle solving my head hurts need...pizza and Xbox stat anyway. The blue one spoke while cutting in the red one she said**_

_**"M let him go we don't want any trouble" She let me go and I ran to Raphs side. They ran off so we followed but lost them in the shadows in the alleyway. We were about to give up I mean I have to give them credit they are good at blending in with the shadows. But then as we were walking away we heard a trash can topple over, It was the purple one **_

_**"Damn it" was what she said as we surrounded her and as Leo was about 5 inches away from her when he was hit by a garbage can. We all looked around and saw it was the red one and before she could run off Raph tackled her to the ground and pinned her ground so they were face to face, She looked like she was going to blow. But a smirk crawled to her lips when someone punched him in the face and it turned out to be blue one. Raph ran over to her with rage covered eyes but she simply flipped him over her shoulders and she looked at him saying **_

_**"You know anger can makes you stronger but not smarter" I bursted out laughing saying**_

_**"ooohhhh Raphie boy you got told" She helped him up and he gave me a I'm-gonna-get-you-later look and I gulped while avoiding his gaze and chucked nervously. We all looked at each other awkwardly and Donnie broke the silence between us saying**_

_**"So ain't there four of you?" The blue one looked around then huffed saying **_

_**"Ammy where are you?" We heard a distant voice getting louder and louder saying **_

_**"Coming Vee!" I looked around and saw the pink turtle swinging and jumping down from the rooftop then she landed in a handstand on my back then flipped off and landed right next to me saying**_

_**"The foot are gone sis and it doesn't look like any more are coming back any time soon so I think we can call it a night!" She stopped smiling when the blue one said **_

_**"What have I told you M stop messing around were on a mission not a video game" The blue one looked away from her and started to stare at Leo with no expression and everyone one was silent again until the pink one nudged me on my arm and then turned to all of us saying**_

_**"So i think we started off with a bad start how about with start again with...names?!" We looked all looked at each other and Raph started with his annoying monotone voice **_

_**"Raphael but you can call me Raph" Then it was Leo while staring at the blue one saying**_

_**"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo" and then it was Don saying all shy**_

_**"H-Hi I'm D-Donatello but you can call me Donnie or Don which ever you want" Then I walked to the pink one and hugged her while saying **_

_**"And they save the best for last I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey sweetness" She giggled and when i let her go she was about to say something but the blue one pulled her back obviously trying to protect her, I could tell my brothers did the same when I was younger so I just backed off when she spoke up saying all proud and clear **_

_**"Hi my names Venus de milo or just Vee, this is Larota or just Lara" she said while pointing at the red one "this is Talena or just Tally" she pointed at the purple one and was about to introduce the pink one when she pushed past Venus and said **_

_**"Hey boys, I'm Amoly, Ammy, M or Miss Prankenstein!" she giggled and I just smiled but stopped when the red one slapped her on her head saying **_

_**"Shut up brainless your giving me headache!" she frowned and mumbled under her breath but to quiet so I didn't hear her and she backed off looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand then dragged her with me to Leo then said **_

_**"Leo can we keep them please!" Leo chuckled and said**_

_**"Mikey we can't keep them but they can be our friends" We looked up and saw Venus nod in approval saying**_

_**"So Leo I'm guessing your the oldest of this group" He smiled at her and walked a little closer saying **_

_**"Yeah I'm 17 and a half, Raphs 17, Dons 16 and so is mikey but he's a little bit younger by a couple of months, What about you guys?"**_

**_"Well I'm also 17 and a half, Lara's 17, Tally's 16 and Ammy's 14 but 15 soon" _**

**_"We should introduce them to master splinter" Said Raph with again no expression but I saw he kept staring at Lara and she did the same back _**

**_"I'm not sure Raph...But I guess it won't hurt only if Venus is ok with it?" said Leo looking at Raph then Venus said _**

**_"Well..." but stopped to look at Amoly and me looking up at her and both with puppy dogs faces and she giggled at us saying_**

**_"you guys are so adorable, so sure why not we'd love to meet your sensei" Me and Amoly stood up straight and I basically dragged her to our lair. _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own any of the Tmnt characters sadly but nor do i own the fours new characters so please enjoy and review xxxxx**_

_**Venus POV**_

**_"Taichi? Are you here?" I yelled I was worried. Looking at our home destroyed and wrecked. _**

**_"Venus, come over here?" Yelled Larota. I ran over towards her as she found Taichis cane. I wanted to cry my eyes out but, I knew Taichi would want me to stay strong everyone especially Amoly. I looked at Amoly, I saw tears come to her eyes as she ran to my chest. Of course i held her close for comfort. Talena was a bit upset but, she started to look around for clues. Larota on the other hand, looked mad. She grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. She dropped to her knees and stared at the ground in silence. I know she was feeling angry at herself. I could also see in Talenas eyes that she also blamed herself since she was incharge of the home sercurity system and I was angry at myself for going to see master splinter i mean it was nice to see him but if I had just said no and we were here i could have of protected her AHHH! why was i sooo stupid. I was cut off thought by hearing Ammy saying _**

**_"I'm so sorry venus this is all my fault, I'm sorry..." I was shocked how was it her fault she did nothing, I knelt down to her since she was quite short for a 14-15 yr old and i said calmly to her _**

**_"Hey..shhhh this in no way is any of your fault okay we'll get her back alright? I promise" She just shook her head in disbelief and said _**

**_"Where will we go now Vee?" asked Amoly with tears shredding from her eyes. I wiped her tears away and thought Where will we go? I had an idea _**

**_"I'll go call Leo and see if we can stay with him for a bit. How does that sound?" I said, She gave me a fake smile, I went outside and dialed Leo's number_**

**_"Hello?" he said_**

**_"Hey Leo it's me, Something just happened" I told him and i could tell from the phone that his mood quickly changed_**

**_"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, He was really worried _**

**_"Were fine, We just need a place to crash for a bit" I replied, I choked on some of those words a bit, I trying hard not to break down. _**

**_"Venus, you and the girls can stay for as long as you need, I'm sure splinter will understand" I was glad to hear that_**

**_"Thank you so much Leo you're a life saver" I said then hung up. I told the girls to pack up and we'll be staying with the guys. We were all silent on the way to the lair the guys were in the living room waiting for us_**

**_"What happened?" Asked Mikey and went to hug Amoly but she pushed him away and walked off crying in the dojo alone._**

**_"They took our Senpai and trashed our home" Replied Larota while crunching her hand in her fist. _**

**_"Who's they?" asked Donnie but before we could even answer him we heard grunts from the dojo and then a shout of rage and thumps. We all looked at Lara but she put up her hands in innocence and said_**

**_"Don't look at me you have got the wrong raging child" I thought for a moment then remembered Ammy left not to long ago and remembered she could have quite a nasty temper from which i thought she got from her past that she has never told us about. So I went quickly to check on her and the sight I sore shocked me. I saw Raphs punching bag off the chain and my sweet, funny and silly sister at the back with her knuckles bleeding heavily as she kept hitting the wall in sorrow and hatred that she barely let out and i saw that her kncuckles hurt her but she didnt care in her eyes im guessing she thought she should be punishing herself for what happened. So before it got to over board i ran over and held her close and tight away from the wall saying_**

**_"Ammy please calm down your gonna hurt yourself more...just please i told you it isnt your fault" I was using all my strength to hold her close and not break down with her i looked around and saw my sisters looking down with fear and sorrow then the boys looking shocked and worried at the two of us. I felt her trying to break free of my grasp but with no prevail so she just huffed in defeat and started to cry and hugging me tight saying_**

**_"I-I'm s-sorry Vee I-I just wanted to blow some steam but I got to carried away huh?" I shook my head then I stood up with her saying _**

**_"What have I said Amoly, Its okay to let off some steam but please just don't go all Lara Its scary and if you do manage to get the punching bag off the chain put it back and not go to the walls its dangerous and doesn't help!" she simply nodded looking at the ground and i softened my look and sighed passing her to Donnie saying _**

**_"Can you please help her out she will need medical attention" He nodded at me and walked out with Talena following behind. I turned to Leo to answer the question Don earlier said saying_**

**_"The man who wants us is called the Shredder and I think he is after some one in particular and i personally don't know but I think he is after me because of my past but I'm not so sure" i frowned and walked off leaving Leo speechless and shocked._**

**_Leo POV_**

**_I never felt so bad for Venus, Why would shredder hurt innocent and kind girls like her. We showed the girls their rooms then after we settled in the living room._**

**_"So why would the shredder trash your place? Did you do something to him?" I asked curiously _**

**_"I guess you could say that Leo" Said Venus She looked down at the ground with a single tear rolling down her cheek _**

**_"What do you mean?" I asked again_**

**_"Ummm...Shredder has been my problem my whole life" Still looking at the ground as she replied_**

**_"He killed my parents and brother due to a family vendetta between us kind of like yours" She said feeling more upset. Me and my brothers couldn't believe that we were all staring at her with wide eyes and open jaws _**

**_"That's horrible!" Said Raph _**

**_"When they were killed my mother was able to take me to my Aunt Taichi or as you know her our Senpai, She is the only family I have left" She said with tears welding up her eyes, She couldn't hold them in much longer. I lifted her chin to face me as I wiped the tears away from her face while smiling _**

**_"I promise we will get her back" I said trying to convince her. She faked me a smile _**

**_"So are your sisters, together or different parents" Asked Raph _**

**_"There not my sisters, We just feel that way but in reality were just best friends and we have been for years now" She replied. We all looked at the girls to let them explain their pasts _**

**_"Well...my full name is Talena Tulip Stockman, My dad made me this way. He went bezerk after my mother was killed in a car accident by shredders stupid ninjas and they were lead by the one and only mistress M one of shredders bravest, strongest and devious lying ninjas we will ever know, well apart from Karai and then when dad cracked he started working for Him and then one day he mutated me and tried to force me to bow down to the shredder but I managed to stop him luckily and I ran to the dump where I met Vee and I have lived with them ever since promising myself that one day I will have revenge on all that ruined my life" Said Talena, She was kind of nervous to say it. Donnie went over her to comfort her then Lara spoke up saying _**

**_"Well you guys probably know my father...*huff*my names Larota Louise Ever Hun. My parents got divorced when the shredder changed him to do black marketing and dark services for him, My father used to be a rich successful lawyer but since he changed him he and my mother used to always fight and me and my twin sister did the same so I stayed with my father while my mother and sister went far away to travel Europe. My dad forced me to join the purple dragons and one night I was running from the police as I had robbed a jewellery store when I slipped in glowing goo and that's how I ended up with you guys and not behind bars so I have to say I am not the most innocent girl around but I promise to mend my ways and get revenge on all that doomed my father to his dark ways and that turned our lives upside down" I started to pace when I thought how there lives were before and could have been. We all looked to where Amoly was sitting but...she was gone_**

**_"Hey guys where's Amoly wasn't she here just a moment ago?" I said very curious of where she might have gone _**

**_"Oh she must have left Leo she doesn't tell anyone her past the only people who knows is Taichi" said venus while looking around and then sat herself on the sofa with her sisters and while they comforted them selves I said _**

**_"Well should I go check on her maybe if I befriend her more she will trust me to tell me her secret and-" I was cut off by a wise old voice_**

**_"Leonardo you shall do no such thing we must let her come to us not us intimidating her until she tells her troubles from her past but I shall go speak to her to see if she is alright" we all bowed in respect and sat down to watch my favourite tv show space heroes._**

**_Amoly POV_**

**_I don't need them to know about my past, They wouldn't understand. They can count me out of there little memory reunion. If my own sisters didn't know about my past I'm defiantly not telling the boys. Its non of their business what happened in my life They're my stupid regrettable mistakes not theirs burdens to bare I think they will be better off not knowing about my family and what I have done to them. I decided to go and practice with my weapons in my bedroom. I loved how my weapons moved gracefully with my movements yet still deadly in many ways. I heard someone knock on the door and waited patiently on my door for me to answer._**

**_"Come in" I saw it was master splinter and I bowed saying _**

**_"What is it you would like?"_**

**_"I was going to ask why you left just now?" _**

**_"Oh no reason sensei its just well as they were saying all their pasts and since I don't really remember mine I thought I should go and do something more practical" I was saying a big fat lie and I knew he wasn't going to buy it. He raised an eyebrow at me and I huffed in defeat and lead him in and I closed the door then turned to him lifting a piece of pink cloth on my right shoulder showing a special foot clan sign yet with three slashes right threw_**

**_"I think you should know what this mean, right splinter?"_**

**_"Ahhh yes I do my child that is the foot clan heir sign"_**

**_"Well you see my father is the shredder...Karai is older so next in line to well basically the throne and since I'm next youngest I'm next in command making me the next general and well I have other breaking news"_**

**_"go on my child I am all ears"_**

**_"*sigh* Well you see you heard my sisters pasts...well I have never told them mine since I am apart of the misery that has caused them grief as you see I am Mistress M and I have killed many people in my life so I am not the most innocent child but I do regret what I have done and I am prepared to take my father down myself if I have to" I looked down in shame and he had stayed silent for quite a long time so when I looked up I expected to see disapproving , angry eyes but instead I saw understanding and caring eyes and he said_**

**_"My child that is very noble of you _****_but I must ask how does a low skill ninja like you kick off a punching back which two of my highly skilled sons can not do?" _**

**_"Well you see I am actually the most skilled kunochi around but due to me only really knowing the dark moves I chose to start from the beginning again by my mistress Taichi to be a true honourable kunochi" _**

**_"Well as your temporary Sensei I will like to train you using your dark moves for good and I shall help you to become stronger and help your destiny to come alive and don't worry about your sisters or my sons I will talk to them" I nodded in thanks and walked behind him to the living room where they all staring at me in confusion when Tally said _**

**_"Hey where did you go sis?" but before I could answer Sensei said_**

**_"No need to ask my children she has spoken with me and we shall not be answering any questions is that clear" They all bowed and said_**

**_"Hai Sensei" and as he walked off I stood there awkwardly until Mikey ran up to me saying _**

**_"Want to play PS3 with me?" My brightened up like the 4th of July and with no hesitation I said _**

**_"Yes okay but I don't really think need to because we both know I'm going to win so what's the point!" We laughed and dragged me to the TV saying _**

**_"Oh we shall see" We played and laughed well over the time when everyone went to bed and we fell asleep on the couch and as I listened to Mikey's quiet yet crackly snores I had a feeling I was going to like it here and I knew me and Mikey were going to become very close but one question kept rolling through my mind and it was if I was going to stay here will my family be in grave danger I mean they already have Taichi or should I go and fight alone as it is my fault so I should go clean the mess up myself?_**

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey guys well here it is another-

Mikey: Hurry up!

Me: Mikey shut up! wait how did you get in here

Mikey: the door was open

Me: What urrggghh just get OUT!

Mikey: Okay Okay geez I'm going..I'm going god some ones on their time of the month *shuts door*

Me: *grits teeth then sighs* now as I was saying-

Amoly: *Door slams open again* What up sweet cheeks have you seen Mikey?

me: What no now shhhh! I'm trying to do a disclaimer here

Amoly: Ohhh! Time of the month again?

Me: What NO! why does everyone keep saying that

Amoly: Its okay theres nothing to be ashamed of...wait disclaimer I want to do it me me me pweasee

Me: *gets rope and ties down Amoly* No now shhhh anyway as I was saying I do not own TMNT please review I would love to here what you have to say and enjoy!

Mikey: Hey Matty-lou have you seen Am- hey why is M tied up

Me: booyakasha! *tackles Mikey* you didn't see anything alright!?

Mikey: *Gasps for air* O-kay

_**Mikeys POV**_

The next morning I wanted to do something since the girls were upset so I had an idea...I am going to set them up to get to know my bros more. I knew who my brothers liked and I was determined to bring them together but first I needed help so I called for Amoly who was having a bowl of lucky charms peacefully in the kitchen but looked very bored.

"Hey M What would you say to me and you setting your sisters up with my brothers" She looked up with a gleam in her eyes

"Do you even have to ask of course that sounds fun!"

"Cool so here's the plan..." I set out a plan in front of her and when I finished explaining she said

"That's perfect and flawless" We went off to start my brilliant plan beginning with Leo and Venus. We filled a load of water balloons and turned up the stereo up full blast knowing Splinter went out into the sewers for peace an hour ago leaving Leo and Venus in charge of us and right on queue Leo and Venus came in shouting

"Turn the music down!" and they kept repeating themselves when we kept saying

"What can't hear you!"

"The music is too loud for us to hear you!" and as we kept running around aggravating them some more, Leo as expected stromed to the stereo and switched it off with Venus shouting

"We said the music was too loud...how can I meditate with that racket!"

"Sooo! Who cares sis its just meditating not a big deal!" said M and with that we threw about 25 water balloons at them and then ran off giggling hiding in the shadows watching them and Leo handed a towel to Venus saying

"Sorry about that Mikey can be really childish at times"

*chuckles*" Yeah no worries I get that all the time from Ammy anyway now if you don't mind I am going back to my spirtitual world" she handed the towel back to Leo and he started to walk with her saying

"Hey mind if I join you I need to meditate anyway?"

"Sure come on" and with that we saw them walk off and when we saw they had left the living room me and M high threed and we cheered then I said

"up next Don and Tally" We snuck to the lab and saw Don in there without Tally asleep on the other side of the lab, So me and M snuck in trying to keep in our giggles when we kept hearing him mumbling things in his dreams like

"Yeah Tally I am the strongest...yeah I would like a kiss" I looked over to M who made a gagging sound and we made our way to his chemical table and began to do what we do best...meddling and we put a load of chemicals together until oh no one began to fizz and bubble making a squeal which woke up Don and we retreated into the shadows quickly while Don tried to clear the mess we made until 'BANG!' Smoke and bubbles exploded everywhere just then Tally came rushing in shouting

"you alright Don?"

*cough cough*"Yeah Tally come on in" We saw Tally chuckling and when we looked we saw Donnie had a bubble beard and she got an old rag and wiped it off with them both laughing saying

"Let me guess my little sister and your little brother meddling where they shouldn't"

yeah"

"here let me help clean up" We left quickly and silently when we saw them getting along and finally we had the two we dreaded the most but it had to be done. We headed to the garage and there bikes we rubbed our hands together and got to work trashing them but not bad were devious not evil but then *gulp* two others had joined our presence

"Heys guys" I said We had made so much noise Lara and Raph came storming in and M screamed and hid slightly behind me chuckling nervously saying

"Hey sis"

"Amoly Clarota you're so dead" She ran in with Raph raging behind her and after about 5minutes of pure pain they kicked us out but we spied on them through a crack in the door and then heard them talking and laughing with eachother saying

"Sometimes I hate M"

"Same with Mikey but he is still family"

"yeah same she can be annoying like hell sometimes but if anything happened to her I would kill who ever did it...but if she annoyed me recently I would probably thank it aswell"

"Same with Me and Mikey...hey use this bolt wrench it would be a better fit"

"Thanks"

Me and M were giggling and did a silent count down after hearing all that and said 3...2...1

"Awhhh Raphie!"

"Awhhh Lala!"

"You do care!" we said in unison and ran away giggling hearing one of them stomping towards the door

We flopped on the couch and sighed while we said in unison

"We did it!" and the M said

"and its only 9:39 am I think that must be our record for that much havoc in the morning" I chuckled

"Yeah must be...sooo clarota huh whats that about?"

"Oh Ha-Ha yeah make fun of my middle name"

"hey I didn't say a word" I put my hands up in surrender and looked for a game and held it up in the air saying

"Want to play Mortal Combat"

"you read my mind...oh and Mikey?" I looked at her sitting on the floor with me then she leant over and kissed my cheek making me go bright red and she said

"Thanks for cheering my sisters up I haven't seen them this happy in days"

"S-S-Sure no problem M you know it's what I do best" we laughed and played Mortal Combat for hours on end, Just me, her, Pizza and video games what could be better I mean Man I'm in love bro! This girls got me head over heels in love with her. She's funny, Crazy, Party animal and tons of fun with or against me. She loves skateboarding, Her favourite game is Mortal Combat. It was totally awesome when she kissed my cheek and she made me lost for words until I managed to spit something out. She's so cool!

_**Raphs POV**_

Wow Lara has the guts, skills and she knows her way around a motorbike. She's funny, outgoing, tough and sarcastic. She's defiantly my kind of girl. She's a total bad ass and a rebel like me. My brothers can't stand up to me like she can either. GOD! I have only known her for like 3 days and I'm already falling for her. I'd never admit my feelings for her EVER! but I just wish I could tell how she feels she is really good at hiding her emotions and feelings.

_**Donnies POV**_

I have never felt so nervous with the girl of my dreams. I blushed like mad when she wiped my face and at one point when we were cleaning we fell on top of each other and our noses touched, my cheeks went bright red and so did hers. Maybe she feels the same way. I hope so, ever since we had our first conversation something lit up. she has awesome hobbies, inventions and interesting comments on the scientific theory of quantum physics and she admires all my inventions and understands them. She's just amazing!

_**Leos POV**_

I have to admit Venus is so interesting to listen to, she knows so much and is full of honour and responsibility. When we were meditating earlier I couldn't concentrate just being in the same room as her make my heart go faster than a race car and I have got to say Its the best feeling ever!

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me: Hey guys well here it is another chapter and I have to say I am quite proud of it but I would really love to see how you feel about it so please-_**

**_Mikey: Hey Darlin' whatcha doin' ?_**

**_Me: Mikey what are doing here?_**

**_Mikey: Ummm I live here remember it is the lair?_**

**_Me: I meant why are you in my...ROOM?!_**

**_Mikey: *backs away carefully* Ummm well I was booooored_**

**_Me: *Sigh* well since your're here do you want to do the disclaimer?_**

**_Mikey: Yess Okay here goes nothing Alwayslivetothefullest345 does not own anything in this story and would really love it if you would review and say if you like it and loves to here ideas *goes quieter* But don't say anything bad she still on her time of the month_**

**_Me: MIKEY! I am not for the last time_**

**_Mikey: Ahhh! Leo! guys!_**

**_Leo: We have told you many times Mikey don't annoy her while Its her time its all on you_**

**_Me: You too Leo Ahhhh I'm outta here see you guys! *the slams door*_**

**_All eight TMNT: OOOOOHHH!_**

**_Mikey: Moooody!_**

**_Laras POV_**

Well tonight me and the girls are going to Aprils place for a girl night. Since we can't go out in public without people running and screaming at our appearances. We were staying at her place while the guys and casey went out on patrol. We couldn't without Splinters blessing. We finally got to hers and jumped through her window then after we got snacks and sodas we all sat on the couch except Amoly who I kicked to floor since shes a couch hogger. We watched Knight and day, I love action and comedies put together then after when the movie finished we didn't know what to do so when Ammy had an idea to play truth or dare I agreed to play. We all moved to the floor in a circle to play the game

"Okay I'll go first Tally truth or dare?" I asked

"Um...truth"

"Is it true you like Donnie?" While smirking at her

"Well...um...sorta" She began to hide her face in her knees. I have to admit to see one of my little sisters shying away as she confessed is really sweet

"Alright April truth or dare?" Tally asked her

"Dare!" she said with confidence

"Okay I dare you to dance to the gummy bear song record it then put it on when the guys get back" she just shrugged saying

"Sure okay but Raph and Casey are going to hate it they hate that song" We all howled in laughter as she danced to it then she turned to Vee all hyped up and said

"Venus truth or dare?"

"Um...dare"

"I dare you to sing the Barbie out loud after put lots of bad make up on" I was laughing the loudest when the make up she had on was terrible and her voice changed to match the singers trust me it was torture for my lungs when I couldn't even breath at one point. Once we all died down the laughter venus asked Ammy the question

"Well Ammy truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay then I dare you to kiss Mikey on the lips" My eyes even Widened to that 'how wouls she react?!"

_**Amolys POV**_

I couldn't believe it she just asked me to kiss Mikey on the LIPS! I mean I could it would- No don't think that you could never be together your the enemies daughter you can never be together EVER!

"Ummm no pass"

"Oh come on why? I thought you were the queen of this game" Said Lara smirking at me I just stood up and said a little louder

"No I said forget it"

"Whats your problem M one moment your all happy and cheery then boom your all moody and mysterious?" said Tally

"Nothings wrong!"

"There is, now what is it?" asked Lara

"You wouldn't understand Lara non of you would"

"Oh what a pile of crap! So you can talk to Splinter, a man we hardly know by the way about your problems but not your own sisters who practically raised you!"

"That's it I'm finished with this game!" I headed towards to the window but Vee grabbed my arm and said

"M don't go out without Splinters blessing or alone"

"I will see you later guys" I shrugged her hand off and ran towards the night city life I needed to blow off some steam, so what I didn't want to kiss him why did she have to make such a big deal out of it. I kicked some stuff around on the rooftops until

"Ahhh! no please MOMMY!" I heard a high pitch scream in a alley way and when I took a long look I saw a little girl around 9 being beaten in her pjs. I thought that was sick who would do such a sick thing I jumped down and shoved two purple dragon scum off the little girl shouting

"HEY! pick on some one your own size jerk" I threw them away and the little girl jumped onto me crying but she fell off when I got shoved by some more dragons and I managed to fight them off but it ended me in a right old state I had a few small bruises and cuts but I had a huge gash on my arm and one on my head from a metal pipe. I hissed in pain and I fell to the ground and the little girl came running to me and I faked a smile saying

"Hey little one are you okay?"

"Yes thank you but what about you?"

"Ahhh nothing I can't handle, why are you out so late anyway monkey you should in bed?" she giggled as I got up and poked her side while picking her up as well and she said

"I came for a breather, I live up there on the fourth floor and since my older sibling were treating me like a baby I told them to stop and came out here to get away from the argument" she said tearing up and pointing to one of the buildings we were inbetween

"Really? That's exactly what happened to me, You see I'm the baby in my family"

"What really? but your huge"

"Ha-ha yeah but they treat me like a baby anyway but they have cut down on doing so do you know why?" she shook her head while I carried her up the fire escape to take her home and said

"I prove to them I'm not" She smiled at me and I crept into her window and she hugged me saying

"Thank you I will keep that in mind, So are you my friend now?"

"Yeah I am but you can't tell anyone about me okay it is our secret"

"Okay I will not tell a soul" she pretened to zip her lips together then a distant noise came from behind the door

"Roise you in bed sweetheart"

"Yes mommy"

"Okay then night" I saw the landing light go off, forgetting my pain I smiled as I saw her getting sleepy but just before she fell into the land of dream she handed me a white unicorn and said

"She's called Pixie she will keep you safe as she has kept me...but wait will I ever see you again" she frowned at me but I simply took it, hugged it and said

"Thank you sweetheart I will love it always and don't you worry I will always be with you in here" I pointed to her heart and she hugged me and I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and headed out the window. I climbed up the fire escape to the rooftop and breathed in the cold air but then scrunched up my face as a searing pain came through my body and by then I knew I had to head home so I looked for Aprils spare room window about 3 miles away.

_**Venus POV**_

As I saw her run into the night, I looked back shouting

"Nice going Lara why do you have to be such a hothead!"

"WHAT! Me your the one who just let her go"

"Well I can't exactly tie her down she's almost 15"

"Oh forget it" She walked off waving her hands at me and We all remained in silence till the guys got back and sensing the tension Leo said

"Hey whats wrong guys"

"Oh nothing just that Miss hothead over here made Ammy run off"

"What M isn't here?" said Mikey now looking more concerned

"No she left 3 hours ago and she still hasn't come back and I'm-" but I stopped talking when I heard a window open, a loud thump then the window was closed in another room so we all walked in and as I flicked the light on I felt a flood of relief and anger in me

"M where have you been? I was so worried" I walked up to her and as she got up from the floor I saw she was covered in cuts, bruises and had a huge gash on her arm and head which were heavily bleeding

"What the hell M how did you get so hurt" Said Raph walking closer

"Doesn't matter"

"Uhhh yes It does Amoly now...Talk!" said Leo blocking her way out crossing his arms

"It's nothing honestly I just got in a fight with some purple dragons while saving a little girl from getting raped by them" I could tell she was getting a little agitated since she was very tired and I also noticed she also had a stuffed unicorn covered in her blood in her hand

"What! Purple dragons...and why do you have a stuffed unicorn" I huffed and she said

"Well you see when I saved her she came crying to me so I took her to bed and she gave me this to say thank you"

"You what! oh great another human that knows our existence well done Amoly well bloody done!" said Lara huffing over to the couch and picked up a magazine, I didn't care that a little girl knew but I saw M get all teary that did it and I walked over to Lara and said

"Shut up! Lara Its only a little girl nothing serious and you made Amoly feel guilty for doing something good well done Lara well bloody done" I said using what said to M on her

"Don't get me started Vee I'm angry at her not you"

"Stop it Lara your being so childish go apologize to M"

"Why the hell should I it was her who lost her temper, shes the one who ran off, she got herself caught and she's the one who got herself hurt so shut up!" Lara pushed me quite hard and I stumbled a bit but never fell and I pushed her harder while saying

"She got caught for a reason to see if the little was alright!" Lara got all steamed and punched me in the face and I did one back then we got in a huge brawl breaking two chairs and the coffee table and Leo and Raph tried to rip us apart but failed and Laras eyes went white, shemput me in a headlock and got a brass statue from a small table and was about to pound my face in but then I felt no one around me and heard a choking sound and when I turned around I saw Amoly choking Lara to death with her legs around Laras arms and her arms tightly wrapped around Laras neck and I saw Laras head turn pale green and her body starting to go limp and I saw Amoly giving no slack and I knew what I had to do to save both of them so I gripped the statue and whispered

"I'm sorry sis" and I slammed the brass statue on Ms head and she was out instantly. I looked over to everyone and there faces we full with pure shock but then Tally and Donnie shook there heads and went straight over to see if they were okay and luckily Don said

"Laras fine she just passed out from lack of oxygen and should be up in a couple of minutes" but then Tally said

"We better get medical treatment on Amoly she has lost a lot of blood and needs a lot of stitches" We carried them both to the couch and after she was all stitched up Lara woke up and was in a rage at first but then cooled off and felt worried for Ammy and to take her mind off things she went off with Raph to do arm wrestles and blow off somemore steam.

_**Tallys POV**_

I couldn't believe it Ammy almost killed Lara and didn't even look like she cared, She just snapped from silly, crazy Ammy to a killing machine. I cleaned her new and old wounds with Donnie and I let her rest and waited paintently for her to wake up and she did the next afternoon and when she did I rushed straight to her side and helped her while saying

"Hey sis are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, What...what happened?"

"You don't remember sweetie? Well you see Lara was in a fight Venus and just before Lara hurt Veus pretty bad you put Lara in a choke lock and showed no mercy so Venus had to smash your head with a brass statue to knock you out cold and save Lara"

"What Oh my god is Lara okay?"

"Yes shes fine" just then Lara came in crossing her arms and Ammy began to tear up

"I'm so sorry Lara I...I didn't mean to almost Kill you honestly!"

"I know it's okay M shhhh" Lara held her as she cried and said

"I didn't mean any of those things I said either sis I was just so worried for you I'm sorry" M nodded and smiled then all the others came in and Mikey said

"Hey your up sleeping beauty!" and he winked at her and I saw her cheeks go bright red

"Yeah you really had me worried sis" said Venus rubbing her cheeks and then Leo said

"Yeah you scared all of us...I think even Raph was scared"

"What no!" Raph protested

"Oh please come off it Raph" said Donnie shaking his head

"Yeah M you got Raphie terrified earlier" said Mikey I shook my head and Said to M

"You know sis what you did yesterday was stupid, dangerous and risky!" I got a little louder and I saw M bow her head a little in shame but then I said

"But...It was also heroic to help someone in need especially that little girl so don't let them get you down because at least you helped that little girl" and as I finished speaking I held up the teddy she got that night and I had cleaned from the blood and I gave it back to M she giggled at me and gave me a huge hug saying

"Pixie!...Thanks Tally" and then Mikey came up to us and said

"So what made you storm out anyway M?"

"Well you see Mikey she was dared for her to-mhhhfffphhh" I began to answer until Ammy covered my mouth shouting

"NO!...Ummm you don't want to know Mikey it's really nothing" She uncovered my mouth and we began to laugh as Mikey left the room with his brothers and I said to myself 'She might be so annoying that always ruins my experiment and annoys me all the time but she's my annoying sister and I wouldn't change her for the world'

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
